Stubble
by MariKuro
Summary: Izaya finds Shizuo sleeping on the sidewalk outside his apartment, so he decides to take him inside. When Izaya sits down to examine him, he notices something amusing. One-sided Shizaya. I accept anonymous reviews!


**Stubble**

**Hello! Wow, I can't believe it's been two years since I've updated or written a fanfic. How depressing. I aslo had get a new account (my main account is Kuronekoxx) But that's another story. Anyways, this is my first time writing a fic for Durarara!. I'm definitely new to this series, so I'll take any advice/criticism you want to give me. I also wrote this out of sheer boredom at 5 in the morning. Please read? And sorry if my summary sucks.**

**Summary:** One-shot. Izaya finds Shizuo asleep on the sidewalk outside his apartment, so he decides to take him inside. When Izaya sits down to examine him, he finds something amusing. Light, one-sided Shizaya.

**Warnings:** Somewhat OOC, swearing.

* * *

><p>It had been a typical day in Ikebukuro. Nothing important had happened, and nothing really interesting, either.<p>

Well, except for one thing.

"Well, today was definitely unfulfilling." Izaya mused to himself as he walked down the cold, dark street towards his apartment. "I didn't even get to see Shizu-chan today!" The man chuckled to himself, his face turning a light shade of red. "Oh, how I just love that look on his face when he gets _pissed_." He sounded out the last word in a suave, mocking fashion.

After walking for a few minutes, the man noticed something sprawled out on the sidewalk in front of his home. From his distance, it looked like it could be a body. "Oh? Now, what…. Do we have here?" Izaya muttered, and strutted over to investigate whatever-or whoever- it was. Walking within a few feet of the subject, he realized that the body was none other than Shizuo's.

Izaya laughed softly, his trademark grin appearing once more. "Hahahaha! Well, what a surprise. You've finally gotten yourself killed, huh, Shizu-chan?." Tilting his head to the side, he blinked, realizing that the blond was still breathing. "Wait.. you're still breathing. Are you asleep, Shizu-chan? " A loud mixture of a groan and a snore answered his question. Izaya giggled softly, and he took a quick glance up at his apartment.

_Hmm… Namie isn't here tonight.. That gives me the perfect opportunity to.._ He turned looked back at the sleeping Shizuo, a sadistic smile spreading across his face. _Heh, maybe another time. But.. it's no use leaving him here to block the path… I should bring him inside. I wonder what he was doing out here in the first place,,? Maybe he was just out looking for me as usual. _

After going to unlock the door_, _Izaya roughly scooped him up and carried him bridal style into the house. Trotting into his room, he placed Shizuo on his bed and propped him up on some pillows, the man being still fast asleep.

Izaya plopped down next to him, gazing at him for a few moments before reaching over and gently pulling his sunglasses off his face. "You sure are a deep sleeper, huh?" Shizuo snorted, his body twitching and his face momentarily twisting in anger. "Gaah.. I…Iza..yaaa." Izaya's eyes widened, and he chuckled as his face turned red once more. "Oh, my my. I'm in your dreams, too? I'm flattered!" He scooted over a bit closer to Shizuo, so close that their bodies touched.

"Damn, Shizu-chan, you sure are _cute_." Izaya cupped the sleeping man's face in his hands. Shizuo snored softly, drool dribbling out of the side of his mouth. The raven haired man smirked and gently wiped it away with his thumb. He freed one of his hands and stroked the side of Shizuo's face, smiling as the roughness tickled it. Just then, he noticed the rough, gray patches on his face.

"Oops! Shizu-chan, it looks like someone forgot to shave… But that's alright. It feels… Nice." Izaya grinned as he ran his fingers along the stubble, and then proceeded to rub his face against Shizuo's, the ticklish feeling returning and making his face twist in laughter and pleasure.

Izaya placed a small kiss on his cheek and pulled away, face flushed and feeling satisfied with himself. "Heh, that was satisfying…. He certainly has a nice face… Now, I wonder how he'll react when he wakes up in my bed tomorrow? We shall see."

Shizuo grunted quietly, the morning sun jerking him awake and irritating his eyes. "Urggh… Where..? What was I doing..?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes. Glancing down, he froze when he saw Izaya snuggled into his stomach, a huge smile on his face.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan! Are you enjoying your stay in my humble abode~?"

"…"

"…"

"How the FUCK did I get in your house?"

* * *

><p><strong>LOL Izaya has a stubble fetish. XDD This didn't even exactly have a plot... so it might've trned out badly. But it was a spur-of-the-moment idea and I had to get it down. Please review and tell me what you think! :D<strong>


End file.
